Interesante
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Drabble] Fic creado por el vigésimoprimer cumpleaños de Seiya Kou. El recién llegado Seiya da un paseo y se pone a pensar en varias cosas, incluyendo la intrigante jovencita que conoció en el aeropuerto.


Notas de la Autora: Fic creado por el vigésimo-primer cumpleaños de Seiya Kou. No escribía SM en... mucho tiempo. Bueno, en realidad, no escribía nada digno de ser subido, porque siempre he andado escribiendo retazos. Y **sí **sé que tengo otro fic pendiente al respecto, pero al parecer es demasiada azúcar para que pueda concluirlo. Ahem, me siento rara escribiendo para este fandom después de tanto (y se me hace extraño repetir que sí voy a terminar, sólo que no sé cuándo) pero esto lo escribí el lunes en pleno estado fan de Peter Pan; no sé cómo, simplemente fluyó. Es chiquito y mata un poco la correlatividad del anime (puesto que ignora el segundo encuentro SeiUsa en el parque) pero me gustó como quedo en general, así que así lo dejo. (Si quieren, pueden imaginar que fue un encuentro que no salio al aire XD) Ademas, me sentiría culpable si no le hiciera algo a Seiya puesto que todavía lo adoro muchísimo.

Bueno, ya dejo de hablar tanto y ¡adelante con el fic! (Mas bien diría que es un drabble...) ¡Espero les guste!

(Otra nota: lo de vigésimo-primero lo he calculado yo convenientemente. No es una edad oficial, pero se le aproximaría :P)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y cía.

Breve resumen: El recién llegado Seiya da un paseo y se pone a pensar en varias cosas, incluyendo la intrigante jovencita que conoció en el aeropuerto.

* * *

**Interesante**

Seiya estaba caminando por las calles, viendo la gente pasar. No hace mucho que había llegado a este planeta, y había muchísimas cosas que le llamaban la atención sobre él.

Comenzando, por supuesto, por aquella intrigante señorita de cabellos dorados.

Avanzó un poco más, observando las vitrinas de las muchas tiendas que había por ahí, sin darles mucha importancia. No tenía un objetivo en particular con esa salida, tan sólo quería dar una vuelta. Para 'airear' sus pensamientos.

Taiki y Yaten se habían quedado en su nuevo departamento completando los 'preparativos'; no sabían cuánto tiempo se quedarían en este planeta, pero su estadía jamás había sido muy larga. Habían llegado desde una galaxia muy lejana, visitando diversos planetas que los guiaron hasta éste, donde finalmente esperaban encontrar a su princesa. Después de todo, en ningún otro lugar habían sentido su presencia tan fuertemente.

Lo que lo traía de vuelta a la joven.

Pocas cosas sorprendían al ahora Seiya Kou; había visto casi de todo en su vida: tanto maravillas como desgracias. Pero el día anterior, al estar 'llegando' a este lugar, una presencia realmente lo sorprendió. Aquella jovencita, que iba del brazo de alguien, no importa quién, había causado una fuerte impresión en Seiya. Se puso a pensar en mil y un razones y la más razonable (y la que mejor justificaba el que estuviera pensando en ella) era que ella tenía un aura similar a la de su princesa.

Era extraño pensarlo, por supuesto, casi parecía un insulto; sin embargo, no había motivo por el cual estuviera pensando en algo así de no ser porque así era. Alrededor de aquella niña brillaba un resplandor muy fuerte, tan fuerte que lo sobrecogió, aunque sólo se cruzó con ella por un instante.

Seiya no sabía qué pensar.

No estaba seguro de comentarlo con Taiki y Yaten; lo más probable era que le respondieran que había sido sólo su imaginación o, en una respuesta más propia de Taiki, que había canalizado sus fuertes deseos de encontrar a la princesa en la primera dama con la que se había encontrado. Y Taiki usualmente (el 99 por ciento del tiempo) tenía razón, así que no valía la pena discutir con él sobre algo tan trivial y, probablemente, pasajero.

Sí, no tenía duda de que en un par de días, con todo el estrés y agotamiento del 'trabajo', se olvidaría de la rubia de coletas.

Continuó caminando por las calles sin prestar mucha atención hasta que chocó accidentalmente con otra persona. Regañándose a sí mismo en un principio, por andar con la cabeza en las nubes (o en las estrellas, más propiamente dicho), se puso de pie, dispuesto a ayudar y formulando la disculpa más elocuente que se le podía ocurrir. Jamás llegaría a utilizarla porque el habla se le cortó por un microsegundo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos -tras unos oscuros lentes- se abrían de par en par, sin poder creer quién era la persona con la que había tropezado.

La jovencita de los cabellos rubios.

Intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero al parecer, ella no quería su ayuda. Intrigado, y muy divertido, empezó a fastidiarla como solía hacer con otras chicas; sin embargo,la respuesta de la chica fue distinta de lo esperado. Seiya había pensado que no había dama que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos; ésta en frente suyo, probaba lo contrario.

El encuentro no duró mucho tiempo, ambos tenían caminos distintos nuevamente; sin embargo, el suceso sirvió para que ella estuviera de nuevo al frente de sus pensamientos. Ahora no sólo estaba cautivado por aquel inusual brillo que ella desplegaba, sino también por su particular personalidad. De ser posible, le gustaría poder conocerla un poco más.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando finalmente decidió regresar a casa; el hambre, el sueño, el cansancio lo dirigieron de vuelta a su apartamento. Las estrellas habían decidido iluminarlo con su presencia en el camino de regreso; él acogió su cálida luz con gusto, y un poco de nostalgia al mismo tiempo. De pronto, notó que su sombra se había acrecentado; levantó la mirada y observó una luna llena adornando el cielo nocturno. Era la primera vez que la veía, en la Tierra; era simple y maravillosamente _hermosa_. Dejó que la luz de la luna lo bañara por completo por un largo rato, sintiendo un cosquilleo cálido en su interior. Parpadeó, ya había se había sentido así antes; la luz de la luna le recordaba al resplandor de... Pero no, era imposible, o en todo caso, poco probable. Es más, una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra.

Seiya reanudó el paso, una sonrisa inevitable en sus labios. Una vez más pensó en la dichosa jovencita; miró hacia el cielo, observó la Luna y las estrellas. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente; sacudió su cabeza al instante para desecharlo. Continuó caminando; la idea de que su vida y la de la rubia estuvieran entrelazadas como la de la Luna y las estrellas ya en el fondo de su mente.

¿No sería eso _interesante_?

* * *

Los reviews se recibirán con mucho gusto. Si pudieran evitar cuestionarme sobre cuándo continuaré los otros fics sería genial, ya que yo misma no lo sé :3 (Sigo amando a los Three Lights como siempre, pero hace tiempo que no estoy 'activa' en el _fandom_ de Sailor Moon) 


End file.
